


Unexpected Chocolate Fountain

by MsCashew



Series: Fandot Creativity [8]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Fandot Creativity, Fandot Creativity Night, First Date, M/M, No Arthurs were harmed in the making of this fic, Skipthur, Unexpected Kiss!, oh my!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 04:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5277281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsCashew/pseuds/MsCashew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fandot Creativity Night - Prompt(s): 'Unexpected and/or Chocolate Fountain'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Chocolate Fountain

**Author's Note:**

> I enjoy Skipthur as well. ;D ❤

“Well… That was unexpected. Brilliant! But, unexpected.” Arthur exclaims as he looks down at Martin, the captain feeling his whole face heat up in both delight and absolute mortification.

“Um, well, I-I can explain.”

“But there’s nothing to explain, is there? You kissed me.” He says in his very Arthur-ian way, he holding a small smile all the while.

“Yes, but, but I. God, I’m sorry, Arthur! I shouldn’t have, I-I just couldn’t help it! You looked so damn… ethereal from your porch light, and, and we’ve had such a nice evening, and I just, just-”

“Skip! It’s alright, really it is!”

“But it’s not! I’ve ruined it.”

“But I like you, so it’s fine! Brilliant, even!”

“I had to go and kiss you. Now you probably won’t even want to be my friend, I’ll have to go and find another piloting job-”

“Skipper!” Arthur says in a very commanding tone, getting Martin’s attention right away, “Didn’t you hear me just then?” He shook his head. He really wasn’t paying one bit of attention,

“I like you,” He grins, Martin feeling his heart start to beat faster at Arthur’s words, “I like you a lot. I-I really thought maybe we could have treated tonight like a bit of a date if you felt the same feelings I felt.” With that, Arthur leaned down, kissing Martin’s freckled cheek in the gentlest way, pulling back, still with his smile, “So…?”

“I would very much like to treat tonight like a date, Arthur.”

“Brilliant! Since it’s a date now and all,” He says this, all the while taking Martin’s hand and swinging it to and fro playfully, “Would you like to come in for dessert? I set things up, just in case, as it takes a while to get going.”

“Um, alright? But what do you mean by…” his words trail off as Arthur has lead them through his door and to the kitchen, Martin seeing that a chocolate fountain was sitting on the kitchen table.

“Why, why is there a chocolate fountain there?”

“Because I put it there!” He automatically answers as he’s pulling this and such from the fridge.

“Yes, but why do you have one?”

“Oh, mum got it for me for my birthday a few years ago. Great, isn’t it?” Martin can’t help but grin at his friend as Arthur and him sit down at the table, Arthur offering him a strawberry, he, himself taking sponge cake from a different plate.

“It’s brilliant, Arthur. Thank you.” He says with a light blush, kissing Arthur’s cheek before they enjoyed their dessert.

**Author's Note:**

> The reason I put 'No Arthurs were harmed in the making of this fic' in the tags is because Arthur did not eat a strawberry. I want to make that perfectly clear. ;D
> 
> And if they kiss again with Martin eating the strawberries; it won't effect him (maybe a slight buzzing feeling, I don't know >.>). This is my design. . . . I'm sorry.
> 
> Anyhoo, I hope you enjoyed! If you wanna say hello, see some art, fanart, drop on by at my tumblrs, a-drab-lunacy.
> 
> ❤


End file.
